unexpected sister
by twilight4eva13
Summary: every one thinks Harry's older sister died. Harry's back at Hogwarts for his third year. a new 5th year girl turns up. she knows the weasleys and she hapenes to be the only person that can out-prank the weasley twins. Fred and George. mabey pairing later.
1. SHRED pink ow

I was sitting in a compartment with Ron and Hermione on the train to Hogwarts for our third year, when I hear a series of loud

I was sitting in a compartment with Ron and Hermione on the train to Hogwarts for our third year, when I hear a series of loud noises getting closer to the compartment. Suddenly Fred and George rushed in and closed the door quickly behind themselves.

"Smart one George. Ooh new student we should prank her." Fred said still breathing heavily from running down the hall.

"Well I thought it _was___a new student. Not a new-old student, I mean she said she wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts. _And _she doesn't look anything like she used to!" George said quickly.

"Huh, who came back? What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked. The twins looked at us like they only just realized that we were there.

"Oh. Well you see. We were just walking looking in at the compartments when we saw an empty one with a girl in it we hadn't seen around at Hogwarts." Fred started.

"And she was reading. So I thought she looked like and easy target for a prank." George said.

"we turned her black cat pink." Fred stated smirking."but even though we hide before she saw us the secound she saw what had happened to her owl she screamed out our names, got up, grabbed her wand and ran after us."

"so we hide." George stated.

"Okay. But _who_ are you hide form?" Harry asked.

"oh well it was…"fred started but was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Fred and george stiffened.

I rolled my eyes got up and opened the door…

Standing in the door way was a girl who looked about 15 years old. She was wearing a black singlet with a black open cardigan and black short-shorts. She had a nice curvey figure wich was more noticeable because she was leaningto the side more on her right foot. But the odd thing about her was that she had jet-black hair parted on the side cover most of the left side of her forehead. She also had familiar green eyes.

She was standing with her palm of her right had facing the roof and I noticed she had her wand tucked into her belt.

"hi, im shred I just came to kill forge and gred then I'll be out of your hair." she said in an almost-deadly voice.

Before I could say anything I heard Ron shout.

"SHRED." Ron flew up and to her grinning like mad.

"Ron. Oh My God." And she hugged him so tight, also grinning.

"who's this Ronald?" Hermione asked. She looked slightly annoyed but was covering it up well with curiosity.

"oh. Yeh this is shred she used to live with us when she was little she's like a sister to me. But she left when she was twelve to go to Salem academy for gifted witches. So she moved and lived with some other family or something." Ron explained and Hermione looked a bit appeased

"yeh. And salem academy does there newts in grade 5 so I came here to put them off for a couple of years.i was reading a bit just thinking about going to look for some of you guys but SOMEONE turned my cat PINK. I guess you remembered which colour I absolutely hat, huh?" she said finishing menacingly. The twins smiled at her sheepishly.

"yeh, sorry about that we ah… thought you were new."fred said quietly.

"right well lets see. How funny it seemed now." She moved her hand down and back up in a swift movement. As her hands went up so did the twins spining upside down in the progress.

"you. Will. Never. EVER. Mess. With. My. Pets. Again!" she said angily.the twiled her left hand around quickly, turning the twins pink. There hair, skin, eyes and clothes all turned pink.

"there. Now you will stay like that for the rest of the train ride. I _might _turn you back before the feast okay? Well im going to find my old friend lee. I havn't seen him n ages I thought he'd be with you."she said before turning and walking gracefully away.


	2. the pranking duo is created

A/N: I love writing this story

**A/N: I love writing this story!! I wrote another one for another book (twilight) but it was not as fun and easy to write. Plus this story is my day dream, im constantly thinking about what should come next. **

**Also I NEED a beta plz comment or pm me about it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except shred but even that is a stolen idea.**

I woke up early the next morning with my scar hurting. I had had a bad dream last night. It was the same one I'de had all summer. It was when my mother died but there was a pair of small arms wraped around me. In the dream I turn and see a pair of green eyes. There the same as my mothers but wider and full of fear.

I could only guess it was my sister. She was two years older than me. She had died when voldamort tried to kill me. This always confused me and made me feel bad. How come my mum sacrevise her self haved me but not her. I was sure my mother had loved her as much as me.

That was another thing. I couldn't remember my sisters name and it annoyed me to no end. No one actually knew her name. I know that even though she was given a nice name every one called her by her middle name which apparently my godfather had given her.who ever he is.

I got up and dressed and hurried down to breakfast. I was early so Ron wasn't there yet.

As I sat down next to George who was looking apprehensive with Fred staring at shred, who was smugly staring at the teachers table.

"mornin' guys." I said watching them confusedly.

Shred leaned over the table close to the table and grabbed my collar pulling my ear near her mouth she whispered." watch the teacher table especially Snape trust me. It's gonna be hilarious. Oh and tell no one you know. Okay?"

I instantly knew that there was a prank about to take place.

"sure." I answered quickly getting breakfast trying not to look away from the teacher table but at the same time being inconspicuous about staring.

By the time I had finished my breakfast Ron and Hermione had come down. He hadn't told them about the prank and neither had shred.

Suddenly I saw Snape enter the hall I nudges Ron. He looked at me the followed my gaze to see Snape sitting down. He took a drink of pumpkin juice and I saw shreds grin widen out of the corner of my eye. Then he started eating when suddenly his hair started to turn yellow. the texture changed until instead of black, greasy hair he had long, yellow feathers sprouting from his head.

Snape seamed unaware that any thing had changed and preceded to take a bit out of his toast. This act also mad shred grin widen until it was almost ear to ear.

Snape's face turned green. Suddenly the hall burst out laughing. Even the teachers were trying to stifle there laughs. I could see Dumbledore lightly chuckle.

Snape seemed confused until he caught his reflection in the back of a tea spoon. And a look of horror crossed his face. This made every one laugh louder.

He shouted out something in Spanish the only word that I could understand were "Fred and George."

Then Snape stood up and ran out.

Alicia turned to fired and George." I'm assuming this was you guys, right?" she asked.

They sighed. "we wish. It was her." Said George pointing his thumb at shred who grinned smugly.

Shred stuck out her hand." hello, I'm shred prank master extraordinaire, gifted enchantress, part metamorphmagus and the coolest person you'll ever meet." she said all in one breath. Alicia and every one who had heard that statement was staring at her shocked. Hermione had a look of longing and jealousy in her eyes.

"oh and I'm also a parsle-mouth. But don't let that scare you, it's the prank-master part that should scare you." she added.

Alicia's eyes widened. Shred dropped her hand and turned around.

"Fred, George come on were gonna be late for charms." With that she turned and left with the twins quickly following. Even they looked amazed.

All threw my morning classes I couldn't stop thinking about shred being a parsle-mouth. In a way it was a good thing cause I wasn't the only parsle-mouth now or the only nice parsle-mouth in history. But it troubled me, why, no how was she a parsle-mouth.

Its usually inherited except for me. I eventually decided that later would ask her how she was a parsle-mouth.

As I walked in to the common room I noticed shred sitting alone. I walked up to her.

"hay, how come you aren't sitting with Fred and George?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"huh. Oh well there in the kitchen getting some snacks or something."she asked.

"oh. Okay um… look I wanted to ask you about somethi-"she cut me off.

"You want to know how I'm a parsle-mouth?" she asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Heh, well it seemed obvious you would be the one to realizes that being a parsle-mouth ever means slytherin blood or well powers being transferred. And well I'm not sure. I know there is know slytherin blood in me I think I got it a similar way you did when my parents died." she said.

"What, really? Who were your parents?" I asked carefully I didn't want to upset her. she seemed fine about the question and shrugged.

"I can't really be sure or say my theories, I case there wrong. But I do know I had a little brother. But when I was three I was found on the streets of a small town and Mrs.Weasley took me in till I was twelve. Then I left to Salem academy and in the summers I live at the house I inherited with my house elf." she finished.

"wow." Was all I could say.

"yeh, well. Any way wanna come help me with a prank? Its on the slytherins." she asked.

"Sure sounds fun." And we went off and started rigging out side the slytherin common room door.

After that conversation we were a lot closer.

The next morning we were sitting in the grand hall eating breakfast apprehensively. Ron, Hermione, lee and the twins had been told about the pranks. We had arrived early so we could see the first slytherin to come in.

Just the Draco and his pose walked into the breakfast hall looking normal and fine. The other turned to look at us confusedly and disappointedly.

"Don't worry there set so the take 20 minuets to take effect. That way they don't know were they got pranked." Harry answered.

There was a chorus of "oh's from them then they turned to watch the slytherins and waited.

The first one to change was draco shortly followed by crab and goyle. They turned red and on there fore heads in gold was the words "Go Gryffindor." We all started laughing uncontrollably. We hadn't actually told them what the prank would do so it was a shock to them.

The spell didn't wear off all day till dinner time and about 70 of slytherin had turned into walking Gryffindor posters.

Through the day shred and i had taken photos of them and sent them to there parents.

The next morning shred hadn't set a prank when any one asked me and shred why they hadn't they simply answered "today's breakfast entertainment it already a sure-thing."

Half way through breakfast the mails arrived in a swoosh of owls there seemed to be a lot of owls with red envelopes to the slytherin table only shred and I noticed this because they were expecting it.

The first one went of quickly." DRACO MALKEM MALFOY. HOW DARE YOU WEAR GRYFFINDORE COLOURES. YOUR FATHER AND I ARE ASHAMED OF YOU! IF YOU EVER DO IT AGAIN WE WILL DISOWN YOU!" the sound of malfoys mothers shrieking set the hall into laughter but not before at least fifty or so more howler went off. All of them slytherin parents ashamed and angry that there kids would support Gryffindor.

Me and shred stood up and took dramatic bows. The Gryffindor applauded us. Only Gryffindor table noticed because the slytherins were still in shock over there howlers.

All through the day people kept stoping me and shred to congratulate us on a great double-prank. We would just take more dramatic bows and say it was in our blood and we couldn't help the genius inside of us. This just caused more laughing

We were going so good. That night me and Harry snuck out under the cloak to plot some more pranks.

"well we've already gotten the slytherins and Snape. Who else is there to prank?" Harry asked.

"well I want us to be known as the best pranksters in history so to do that we need to prank and out-prank the best of the best soo that means…"

"Fred and George" we said in unison grinning. And started planning what to do.


	3. prank challenge and sirius discoveries

A/N: here I've updated

**A/N: here I've updated. I know I've been updating pretty quickly that's 3 chapys in three days. I wont always be that fast but I will try to update a lot. **

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: I might own it…**

**SHRED: you wish.**

**ME: yeh I do.**

**HARRY: well luckily all the credit goes to J.K.Rolling.**

Shreds POV.

The next morning me and Harry were walking to breakfast. We planed to challenge them there.

Ass we arrived into the great hall we noticed every one seemed to be excitedly whispering. We walked up and sat across from the twins. I grabbed a copy of the _daily profit _and read.

**SIRIUS SPOTED IN BUFF TOWN**

_Sirius black was today seen around the outskirts of buff town. a local wizard Dearik Digget says he saw Black running into the dense forest heading east. Even though that is the general direction of Hogwarts the minister Cornelius fudge has said" student in Hogwarts are safe. There are dementors at every entrance and could be more if necessary." see more on page ._

I looked up stunned. If he came here then there would be trouble. Sirius black was the only person that knew her secret. If he came and talked to Harry I would be in so much trouble.

Also with all the dementores around here Sirius would certainly be hurt. Every one thought Sirius was guilty except for me. I knew what had really happened. Sirius had written it down for me and left it in my locket when I was a baby.

Sirius had indeed not sold out the potters. He may have killed Pettigrew but it was his own fault for handing in the potters. But what I couldn't get was how he _had_ blown up the street of muggles.

I saw Harry didn't look to pleased either. I remembered something Harry had told me about Sirius being after him. If it wasn't a serious situation I would have laughed.

After a while every one seemed to calm down a bit so we went back to our plans about the prank challenge.

Harry and I walked up to the twins stopping in front of them.

"Hello, fed. George." I said smirking. They shot me a suspicious looks my way.

"Hi" Fred said shortly.

"yeh hi" Said George obviously following suit.

Harry smirked. "we have a proposal for you guys. Since you're such good pranksters."

They looked interested now. I continued. "as you very well know we have pranked Snape and most of the slytherins by now. As it is we now need more targets you both know quiet well that students in other houses are usually all quit nice and undeserving of pranks. So we thought we would increase the reputation from now on." I said waiting for Harry to finish.

"yes, so we thought since you guys have the rep in this school and ours is growing quite fast that wed find out exactly who _is _the top prank team. You in for some competition." he finished holding out his hand I did the same.

They checked our hands first to see if any prank would happen if they shook hands. Once they found nothing on our palms the immediately grinned at us each taking one of our hands.

"Your on." Fred said. Lee who had been standing there watching this quickly stepped forward.

"I'm the scorer." he said since shred had already asked him.

We turned to leave but I quickly turned to lee." by the way that's 1 to us." I stated and walked away.

The twins and lee just stood there for a second before suddenly there hands started to grow green fur.

The twins stared at it shocked as lee howled in laughter.

The games had begun.

HARRY POV

Then next week past quickly. On a blur of charms, fireworks and other prank-related items. they had been going full-bore with every thing and the students were loving it. The first day of the challenge me and shred had used 15 pranks on the twins but only 8 of them were successful. The twins had also tried 15 but only 7 of them had worked and shred seemed to be a genius when it came to removing spells and transfiguring things back to normal or normal-ish standards.

But even though she was good at fixing spells it still left my hair with a slight green ting to the black shine. And shreds hair hadn't been returned to its black with bits of dark red shinning through and now was just plain black(which Ron said made me and shred look almost identical.)

At the end of the week the score was twins- 43 Harry & Shred- 52. this was good but the challenge went for a month and lee was the referee who decided when a prank was against the rules(luckily he liked me and Shred as much as he liked the twins and wasn't biased.)

It was Saturday morning and we had a truce going as it was a Hogsmade weekend. We were going to show Shred around. We saw no point getting zonko's supplies and know all of them but they decided to visit the store to catalogue what the twins might be using.

As we walked into the three broomsticks we sat and got some butter beer. As we finished our first drinks we saw professor McGonagall, professor flitwick, hargrid and the minister fudge.

They walked into a privet room and I swear I saw them say Harry potter. Shred nudged me I looked up just to be pulled under the table. She shoved my cloak at me.

"Were gonna find out what there saying about you. Okay now come on." she whispered. I was about to put the cloak on her as well when she screwed up her face concentrating for a second. Then she turned invisible.

"Wow. Cool." I said. I could feel her grin even if I couldn't see it.

"I know I am." she said. "Now come on." I felt her grab my hand and lead me through into the room.

the seamed oblivious to us being there. They were sitting around the table talking. Having just ordered there drinks.

They listened as McGonagall and fudge explained that Sirius had been a friend of my parent and was my godfather. I looked at shred who had climbed under the cloak with so we could see each other. She didn't look surprised in the slightest. This confused me a bit.

Then the proceeded to explain how Sirius had betrayed my parents and gotten them killed. At this shred did seem to get mad. Finally I thought a rational reaction.

When we got out side we walked near the deserted shrieking shack. It was apparently haunted but neither of us was that afraid.

As soon as we were out of ear-shot of any one else shred screamed.

"AAARGH. Its so unfair. Every one hates him and AAAAAAAAAARGH." she screamed. this really confused me.

"what do you mean its unfair every one hates him. You can't mean Sirius back, right?" I asked shocked at her reaction. this seemed to bring her down to earth and she realized what she'd said and turned pink.

"Um, right how to tell you this. Um well you see Sirius black is…

**A/N:hahaha a cliffy. I know they piss me off to but I'm tired and have a HUGE stack of home work just so u guys know I already failed 3 assignment cause I didn't remember to do them or I didn't want to cause I was BUSY writing THIS story. And I really love this story. More to come soon I promise.**

**Thankyou to:**

**Bip-Bop-Boop**

**Teacher123**

**Dark Yellow Dino**

**Sk8tergurl315**

**Katie**

**Plz review and I will try to answer any questions and take and criticism and/or praise.**


	4. patronus's and sisters

A/N:HI

**A/N:HI. I don't really have much to say but I have SO much fun writing this story I hope you all like reading it!!.**

**Disclaimer: Harry's kine I say MINE. Harry: no I'm not! Me: ok maybe not but I can still wish can't I?**

SHRED POV

"Well, Sirius Black is…"what was I supposed to tell him. I couldn't say my theory because I wasn't sure if It was right yet.

Suddenly a cream pie came flying at my face. I ducked just in time feeling relieved and also thanking my good reflects. I could see another flying towards Harry, I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. I looked up and could see Fred and George catapulting the pies at us.

I raised my hand as a pie came about a foot away from my face and it suddenly turned around and shot strait for Fred's head. He moved and only got a bit of cream on his shoulder.

The war began.

They flung pies at us and we would dodge them or return them. By the end of the war we were all covered in pie and we walked up to each other.

"Well guess that back fired a bit, huh?" George stated.

"Ya think?" I answered sarcastically. I waved my hand and we became clean.

And then we made a short truth and all walked laughing back to Hogwarts.

HARRY POV

It was Thursday evening after dinner and shred and I were going to see professor lupin for my patronus lessons. I had asked shred if she wanted to come and she had agreed happily enough. We had gotten really close now, I felt like she was my older sister or something.

As we walked into the classroom we saw lupin standing there with the trunk in front of him.

"Hello Harry. Who did you bring with you" lupin asked curiously staring at shred.

"Oh, this is shred, shred came to watch me. If that is alright." I said. He seamed to get a bit of a fright when he heard her name. But he seemed to recover.

"Of course. It's up to you. Now lets begin." He reached down and opened the trunk. Quickly a dementor rose from it. I was concentrating on my happiest memory. I heard the screaming start but this time there seemed to be a baby crying in the background. I was slightly distracted and almost forgot the memory.

" expecto…expecto patronum…"I stated feebly. I was sure I was about to pass out when I saw shred hurry up and scream.

"expecto patronum." She stated clearly. A large figure came out of her wand and went into a clear shape of a dog, a large, familiar dog.

With a shock he realized it looked exactly like the one he had seen over the summer and at the quitich match. The huge dog chased at the dementor back into the trunk then turned and walked up to shred.

she lightly places a hand on the dogs shoulder and it faded away.

Lupin had closed the trunk and was staring in shock at shred. As he stared at her she seemed to look like she wanted to be any where than where she was now. But even stranger than that her hair was changing more red. I had seen it do that before but she just claimed it was the light but this time it seemed to be rapidly turning dark red making her green eyed stand out.

"Oh My. Shred as in THAT shred. Oh my." he said weakly, shred reached into her pocket and pulled out some chocolate. She tossed it at me.

"here take it you look terrible. You should be heading back now. You go on ahead of me." she said staring at lupin. I walked to the door but on my way I turned and gave her a look that said you'd-better-tell-me-later and left.

SHRED POV

Oh no. I was in it SO deep. But I couldn't help but feel relieved, this meant my theory was right. I knew I would have to tell Harry.

"That was an impressive patronus, very strong. I couldn't help but notice the familiarity of its shape. Care to explain, PB Shred Potter."

"Um. Well I um. Hi um…long time no see, huh moony?" I stuttered. I never stutter I knew I was seriously nervous about this.

Lupin just stood there for a second before coming and hugging me tightly I hugged back strongly.

"Thank you uncle moony. Thankyou." I whispered hoarsely I could feel tears well up in my eyes. And I knew right there that tonight I would cry for the first time since I was 5 years old.

Half an hour later I walked through the common room door. Harry quickly came up to me.

"Hay what's up? We have to talk." he Said before looking closer and seeing that I had been crying.

"Do you have the cloak and map?" I asked. He nodded. "Good grab them come on we can't talk here.

He grabbed the cloak and map and came back to me I grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the corridor. She pulled the cloak over us and got the map out. She walked until we reached a statue of three witches all in battle stance. shred stood in front of the tallest of the statues.

"Hello dear brave witch, as your descendant may I please use your passage?" I was confused, why was she talking to the statue. Then the statue witch smiled and bowed stood strait up and moved to the side and a moved a part of the brick wall moved back and to the side revealing a small roomy hall.

Shred stepped inside pulling me with her turned and bowed. "thankyou brave witch." Then the brick wall slid into place.

Shred turned and went to sit on a red couch. I followed suit.

"Okay. Where to begin?" she wondered mostly to herself. "well I lost my family when I was young. My parents wear killed and my brother taken away from me to live with relatives. I was moved to a safe house for a couple of months and then sent to live with the Weasleys. I didn't know who I was only what me name was. I was taken care of, by the Weasleys they never even cared what my full name was and I didn't really want to say it. Still today only one person alive calls me by my first name."

"At 12 years old I went to Salem because I knew some answers to my past were there. I also travelled around looking for more clues to my past. At 15 I decided to go meet my only magical family left. So I came back to Hogwarts."

"I found him. And well I couldn't tell him till I was sure I was his sister. Although tonight professor lupin proved me right. "

"Okay so who is your brother?" I asked her. She suddenly looked almost guilty.

"Well um actually it's you. I'm PB Shred Potter. Your sister. The patronus you saw there was my god father's favourite form."

I was in shock just sitting there listening I couldn't say anything. Then something occurred to me.

"How did you survive?" I asked.

"Well the same way you did." she brushed her hair off her forehead and had a scar almost exactly like mine but on the other side of her forehead.

"Wow."

I suddenly lent forward and hugged shred so tight. "Thankyou." I whispered. We sat there for a while just siting and sharing more facts about each other.

But as it got really late we walked back to the common room. Shred had told me not to tell Ron and Hermione yet. I suddenly thought of something.

"Hay shred, what does PB stand for?" I asked. She turned to me with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"That's for me to know and you to try figure out." then she cracked a grin and we walked in to the common room smiling and laughing. Fred and George as if on cue dumped slime on us. We just laughed and shred cleaned us with a spell.

"Good one boys but were still better." Shred said smirking.

"Right you keep saying that." Fred answered.

"Oh I will and by the way nice ears boys." It was then I noticed the twins' ears had grown double the size. There was a chuckle from any one still awake.

"Huh" the twins said feeling there ears.

"Nighty-night" she laughed out walking away.

"Yeh night." And I went to bed feeling uplifted and on top of the world.

SHRED POV

That night was brilliantly and even thought all of the next week was taking my OWL's for the second time I knew it would be fun with Harry as my brother.

**A/N; its not a cliffy but it's nice and I did this at just the right time. Don't think that's all the story has there more climax's and maybe some pairings but won't say who. Ok plz review I got to go to school now. bye**

**Love**

**Twilight4eva13.**


	5. Kissing and Dumbledore

A/N: okay

**A/N: okay. Now I might have gotten some details wrong. I tried to check with the book but its pointless cause alote of peepz only seen the movie(if that's the case you are a sad sad person who needs to get the first book today. Although I didn't read the first book first I went 5,6,3,2,1,4,7 mental I know.) so the story might be a little wrong bare with me. Also I have decided on pairings.**

**It goes HP/GW RW/HG SHRED/one of the twins? And I'll find a pair for the left out twin.**

HARRY POV

The test had started and Hermione was stressed out. We had taken about three of our tests so far and Hermione was more stressed than the student taking there OWL's though that's probably cause we only see Shred and the twins and there never stress. Shreds never stressed cause she's taken them before and is really smart and the twins are never stressed cause they don't care what score they get on the OWL's.

We were walking down to Hagrids to have a break even though Hermione made us bring our books. I asked shred to tag along since she didn't know Hagrid very well.

We knocked on the door and noticed that buck beak was chained in to the pumpkin patch. This seemed to worry Hermione allot.

Hagrid answered groggily. "Whose there?" as he opened the door. We all stepped out from the cloak. "oh it's you lot an' who's 'at?" he asked.

"Hello I'm shred one of Harry's' best friends, master-pranker, and honorary sister of Fred and George. Oh plus so much more." Shred answer stepping forward and holding her hand out.

Hagrid seemed to be in shock for a while before he pulled shred in for an almost bone crushing hug.

"shred, I 'ardly recognised you. My you've grown, good to see ya came back." He seemed to be really happy to see her.

He invited us in and put on the kettle. We were sitting around the table.

"so Hagrid what happened with buckbeak why is he chained to the pumpkin patch?" Ron asked.

"well da case was going alrigh' till lucies Malfoy stood up and asked for the worst." he said sadly.

"there not firing you are they?" Harry asked.

"no there not firing me. Buckbeaks been sentenced to death." he got out sadly.

We spent half an hour talking sadly about it till the subject got changed to shred.

"so shred did ya ever find yer family then?" Hagrid asked and shred visibly paled. Ron and Hermione turned confused glances at shred.

"Um, Well sort of. It turns out my parents were killed. That's why I was put into the Weasleys care." She answered.

"oh that's no good, but did yeh find yer brother then?" he asked hopefully. And Harry seemed nervous about what shred would say.

Shred seemed to get a mischievous look in her eyes." Oh yes I did find my brother. In fact he was an absolute prat." she answer almost seriously.

I hit shred on the shoulder.

"hay what was that for?" she asked still with that look in her eyes.

"um for insulting the only family you have left." I answered.

"but you do it all the time." She said smirking.

"what ever." I said defeated.

"yeh know you two look allot alike. Yeh know dat." he said staring at us.

Shreds' hair seemed to go more red, a bad habit when she was nervous.

"really I don't think I look anything like that ugly prat." shred said jokingly.

"yer right I guess. But wid that red'sh hair yeh look allot like Harry's mother did yeh know that." He stated

"hardly. She doesn't look like my mother. I'm sure my mother was pretty." I answered jokingly.

"oh, your gonna regret that." She answered.

Ten minuets later we left the hut both wid green steaks slowly fading.

"you really need to work on the deflect spell, it only half works." shred stated smiling.

"well, if I'm gonna go green I'll take you with me. It's more fun." I answered grinning.

"Well, that was a tight spot can't believe we made it out of that, Although Hermione was staring at me weirdly. I hope she doesn't know." She said frowning.

"Well I don't see why we can't tell them, there my best friends. I trust them with my life. It would be so much easier."I answered pleadinly. I would love to proudly announce shred as my sister and I don't like keeping secrets.

"Look I know you trust them I trust them too. I just can't tell them. I don't want them to know." She looked desperate but I wasn't giving in to that quite yet.

"Why can't you tell them why won't you. I would love to tell the world but I'll settle on Ron and Hermione." I begged. Shred looked at her watch and seemed to be thinking something over.

"Ok you know what? We can tell two people each BUT don't tell them tonight. Cause I'm telling my two tonight you do yours tomorrow trust me. If four people freak out someone is bound to hear." She said.

I unhappily agreed.

"anyway I've got to go brother dear. Don't wait up." She said

"wait were are you going?" I asked. She seemed in a hurry for some thing. She started going and turned back to me.

"I've got a date. So don't wait up." She said laughing and and ran away.

I walked slowly back to the common room. If any thing happened to shred I would always feel bad. I knew there was no reason to worry she could take care of her self.

In the common room after dinner I was writing a charms essay. When I heard the whispered plotting of the twins but it sounded off. I looked up and noticed it was only lee and one of the twins.

"Hay lee and er Fred?" I guessed.

"Actually it's George." He stated.

"Oh ok then George where is Fred?"I wondered aloud.

"well I actually have no clue at about five he said he had somewhere to be and he walked away saying not to wait up." He said frowning. I felt my stomace drop.

"what no crap." I stated and started walking out the common room I had my cloak and map in my bag. "shit shit shit shit shit. No god no." I muttered as I walked out. George came running out after me.

"hay Harry wait up. Whats wrong."he asked.

"well I have a feeling I know were they are." I said.

"you mean fred and shred. Whoa that rhymes. Any way were are they." He said.

I opened the map fred and shred's dots were together near the lake. I showed george and we raced down the steps. And out of the castle we could see them sitting down at the lake with there back to us.

SHRED POV

I was sitting at the lake next to fred I had asked him to come with me and said I had something to tell him. He had of course agreed.

"ok how to say this. Well there something I havn't told you or george since I got back. In fact I have to things to tell you." I said nervously. He looked at me his face lighted by the half-moon out. _God he's gorgeous… wait he's fred yu can't like him you grew up with him. Argh but is hot. Aaargh._

"has this got anything to do with your family and where your living now?" he asked. _Dam smart hot Fred. _

"yes it does. I found out my parents died but not my brother. Infact he goess to Hogwarts and I spend so long this year wanting to tell him. But I couldn't. I finally told him and well we decided to only tell two people each. And that's you and your brother. I am PB. Shred. Potter. Harry potters sister." I said strongly trying not to show how nervous I was.

He just sat there for a moment thinking. I was almost ready to get up and run away when he turned and grinned.

"AWSOME." He said loudly and reached to hug me but in a bold moment before I knew wat I'd done I moved my head just enough so our lips met.

It was only a small sweet kiss but he responded. Then we pulled away quickly and stared in each others eyes. I was shocked how could I ave been so stupid. Fred didn't think of me like that he grew up with me he thinks im like a sister to him.

FRED POV

_Wow, tat was the best kiss. Ever._ I could see her looking guilty. Doesn't she like me too? How stupid could I be, im a brother to her I shouldn't have kissed her. It was dumb and she probably hates me.

"Shred i-" she interrupted me

"I'm Sorry" she said quickly standing up and running away. But I got up and caught up to her before she got even more than a metre away. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

" I'm not" and I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her waist. Put my lips to hers. It was even better than the last kiss. It was perfect.

After what lasted fore ever but was still not long enough we broke apart breathing hard.

"whoa. That was cool." She whispered.

I cracked up laughing. Then put my hands around her waist.

"that it was. That it was," and we turned to walk back.

As we saw the castle we saw to figures sitting against the wall. I couldn't make out who they were but they seemed to be talking and hadn't noticed us coming towards them.

As we got closer I noticed it was Harry and George. What the hell were they doing here. I was about to voice this was shred beet me to it.

She stepped towards Harry. I grabbed her around the waist holding her back. She was struggling hard to get to him.

HARRY POV

After we saw them talking I desided to tell george about my sister. Was sat against the wall of the castle. I had just finished telling him that I was shreds brother when a scream interrupted me.

"WHAT THE HELL. HARRY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Shred was pissed off. She tried to get to me but fred grabbed her around te waist stopping her from getting to us.

"whoa I can see the resemblances she has the same temper as you." This had shred even angrier.

Suddenly the castle doors opened up and professor McGonagall stepped out.

"What is the meaning of this. Come this way now straight to professor Dumbledore office. This is the third time you have all been caught." She stated. She lead us to the stone gargoyle. "fizzing wizzbies" she said and it moved for the stair case. We all got on it unhappily.

When we reached the door McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Come in." came a wide awake voice of Dumbledore. We stepped in and e motioned for us to sit at the chairs and congerred up another three for every one to sit in.

"What is wrong Minerva? At this time of night." He said tough didn't look put out in the least.

"Well I caught these four out side the castle. It's the third time tis month I've caught them out past curfew." She said.

"Thank you Minerva, I will deal with this." He said. McGonagall left the room.

"So may I ask what you were doing outside the castle at this time of night." he said slightly smiling.

"Well shred was just telling us how her and Harry-"George started.

"Shut up George." Shred said hitting him in the shoulder.

"What I mean its not a secret is it." he asked.

"George we're the first ones told after Harry found out you dolt." Fred hissed at George.

"Oops. Sorry." George said looking guilty.

"idiot." Shred sighed.

Throughs this exchange Dumbledore was watching with an amused expression and a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me but if I may ask. What is it about Mr. Potter and you're self that I can't know about?" he asked amused.

"Why can't we tell him shred. I mean why is it a secret at all? It's stupid." I said. I didn't like keeping secrets from Dumbledore he always looks at you as if he knows that you're hiding something.

"Argh ok but only Dumbledore." she said defeated.

"Good. Ok so what it is…"shred cut me off

"No I'm telling him, I explain it in a cooler way. "She said. I sighed knowing she would get her way.

"Ok so you know how I left to find my family. Well I found my parents graves. Then I set out to find my brother but that meant coming to here so back I came happily." She started.

"Any way so I met him and told Harry about a month ago that I was PB. Shred. Potter. He was shocked but happy and a little sappy. Any way I needed some where privet to tell Fred and George so I chose the lake. That's when professor McGonagall found us."

"The end." she finished by standing and giving a dramatic bow. Fred and George clapped as she than sat back down and looked at Dumbledore who was watching her with twinkling eyes.

"Well this is a revelation. But a good one at that. Its good to see you again, pa-"

"NO. Not my name. Please don't say it. I prefer to be known as PB or shred only please." She said desperately." I haven't even told Harry what my full name is."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"You used to hate being called your name by anyone but your parents and certain selected people myself included. You definitely are Harry's sister." said smiling.

"I don't mind you calling me by my first name just not in front of well them" she said motioning to us.

"Understandable. Now I should inform the ministry about this but I have the feeling that you would like it to stay a secret. Am I right." Shred nodded.

"Alright but If I may ask where are you staying dure in the summer?" shred suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"At 12 Grimald place London." She said looking guiltily at her hands.

"By your self?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"yes." She said." it's safe. He would come after me I know he wouldn't I'm safe.' She the said.

"Maybe. Also how are you supporting your self?" he then asked.

"Madam Grenier black left me her money. She refused to give it to her son but it had to stay in the line and her god child was her only choice so she found me and made me the owner of every thing before she passed away.But the house is his." She mumbled and her eyes got wet and one tear rolled down her face.

'I'm sorry. Also I must ask if you to go and stay with the Weasleys for the summer until you are at least sixteen." He said. Shred frowned but nodded.

"Ok now off to bed the lot of you. If you are seen headed back to the common room say I was talking to you, now off you go." We got up but just before we left Dumbledore spoke again.

"Also I will be informing professor McGonagall of this but only her." We nodded and headed down.

SHRED POV

Well that was easier than I thought.

As we got back to the common room George, Harry and Fred went to go up the stair case to the boy's dorms. I grabbed Fred's hand and directed him back down. Harry and George were too tired to notice and just kept walking up the stairs.

"Thankyou" I breathed staring into his eyes. He grinned and pulled me I in to a deep kiss. It was passionate and warm. I liked to feel happy in love. It was even better than my normal joking atmosphere. It was perfect.

When we finally broke apart breathing hard, we just stared into each others eyes.

"How do you know?" he asked. At my confused look he went on. "How did you k now I was Fred how do you tell us apart?"

I smiled. "It's easy. You're about a centimetre taller, have slightly darker hair and are just that much more gorgeous." I finished pecked him on the check and hurried up the stairs to the girls dorm grinning like a mad man (or woman.)

As i got into bed that I felt light as if a weight had been taken off my shoulders and it filled me with care-free happiness. I then smiled, some how knowing that Harry was feeling the same. I officially loved having a brother

Now how to tell him about me and Fred…

**A/N: oooh long chapter just for you. 0.0 . 2,917 words. It ends with some fluff. Next one should be good. I wanted to keep writing but this was the perfect place to finish the chapter. I've tried writing cliff-hangers but I get swept up in the climax of it all and need to know what happens next.**

**Now peepz could you review and say what you want OR what you think of this story. **

**Love**

**Twilght4eva13 **


	6. telling harry and george

A/N: last chapter was a lot longer

**A/N: last chapter was a lot longer. I'll try to live up to that but I can't make any promises kk? Also I'm proud of last chapter. Any way this should be good.**

**ANOUNCMENT!! Peepz have asked mii wat her name is. It's not like some amazing name or a horrible name(someone asked if it was ****Petunia.) she just doesn't like being called by it. I came up wit the name shred but mii friend told me that can't be her real frist name so…. PB the secret name. Cause I only want her known as shred. I'll tell you soon. **

**Disclaimer: I would love to be rich and famous and the owner of Harry Potter, but I'm not. Oh well.**

SHRED POV

The next morning I woke up early. I got dressed and went down to the common room and read waiting anxiously for either Harry or Fred.

Luckily Fred was the next down into the common room. He came up to me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Morning beautiful." he whispered sweetly.

"Morning Sexy." I answered jokingly but with seriousness in my tone.

"And don't you forget it." I answered chuckling.

"Hay Fred, have you told George about us yet?" I asked. He frowned.

"No I don't think I have must have slipped my mind." he said seriously.

"Well could you wait a little while. I don't want to tell Harry quite yet. I need to break it to him easily. He might freak. Kay?" I asked.

He thought about it for a while before pulling me in for a long kiss. When we broke apart he grinned.

"Kay." He said.

I rolled my eyes and got up. "You know you're much to good a kisser for your own good." I stated as we got out of the common room.

"Well that's the plan. You not being able to stop kissing me just means you'll kiss me all the more." He joked and then winked at me.

"hhmm well not in public yet. So hold off till later alright." I said. He pouted at me and I was right about to cave in and kiss him when I heard Harry yell.

"Hay shred. I got a favor to ask." Me and Fred both turned and glared at him.

I heard Fred mumble something that sounded along the lines of "thanks Harry." And I cracked a smile.

Harry pulled me away from Fred.

"Can I tell Ron and Hermione then? Since the twins know." He asked.

"How about we wait till this summer when you come to the Weasleys and I'm there ok? We'll shock them" he thought it over for a second.

" Alright I'm in." I smirked.

"Good. Oh and later there something I have to tell you." I said

"Something else what else could you possibly have left to tell me?" he asked.

"Just wait." I said walking away with Fred and George who had just arrived.



After lunch me and Fred walked into potions ten minuets late. We had been in an empty hall snogging. As we walked in smirking and sat down next to George and lee. Snape had been in his supply cupboard getting ingredients when he walked back out to us with a smirk on his face.

"well, well what do we have ere finally decided to show up. Have we?" he asked smirking obviously thinking about the punishment he was about to give us.

"What do you mean professor? We've been here all lesson we got here when George and lee turned up." I answered with a confused look on my face. I knew I had won this cause it was a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class and none of them would tell on us especially since I would prank them for every day left they have in Hogwarts.

"no you haven't I would have seen you ms….?" He trailed of expectantly.

i put on my most cheery voice. "I am PB. Shred. P." he glowered at me.

"What is your last name?" he said impatiently. I chuckled.

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Dumbledore 'cause only he knows and I'm not gonna tell you." I said coolly.

"Is that right well detention for being rude in class I expect you to be here by six tonight." he answered smirking thinking he'd won.

I smiledn sweetly at him." Sounds fun sir. I'll be there." He looked shocked but regained is composure.

"On with the lesson." He stated.

At six exactly I walked into the dungeons.

"hello professor Snape." I said cheerily. He glowered.

"lets see how happy you are after you've finished cleaning these cauldrons then." He said. I smiled wider.

"Well get on with it." He said impatiently. I smirked.

"Well you see professor I don't believe I'll be doing detention tonight. You see I went up to see Dumbledore today." I handed Snape the note and winked widening my smirk.

He took the note and read aloud.

"I professor Dumbledore excuse PB. Shred. P from detention due to me allowing her to keep her surname unknown. I'm sorry if you didn't understand but for her safety her name shall remain a secret and she is also excuse from testing her brew of identfilia potions. Your sincerely Albus Dumbledore." He muttered getting madder each word. I was smirking my head off when he looked up. He looked like he was going to explode.

"oh well professor maybe next time." I said turned and skipped out of the room.

When I got back I told Fred, George, lee, hurry, Ron and Hermione the story. They all laughed really hard over it.

"You do realize your insane right?" Hermione said still laughing.

"That's what makes her so brilliant." Fred answered.

"duh!"I added.

"Seriously you've got some guts doing that to Snape." Lee commented.

"Well she is in Gryffindor after all. It's only natural." Ron said.

"oh and don't forget I have to make up for two years of missed pranks and torture on Snape. I have to make up for that!" I only half-joked and we all started laughing again.

When the laughter settled down I whispered in Harry's ear." Come on we have to talk." He straight away stood up and I lead him to a deserted corner of the common room.

"what's up" he asked.

HARRY POV

She looked a little nervous. What could she have to be nervous about. It was really starting to worry me.

"Harry…well you see." She said nervously trying to break what ever it was to me easily. "I'm dating Fred" She said bluntly giving up on breaking it to me easily. Looking apprehensive. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing.

I know I should have probably been upset but I couldn't help laughing. She stared at me for a second before a look of realization crossed her face.

"you might have gotten a bit worried over nothing." He said. Only shred could have told me something like that so bluntly with a straight face. We both started laughing loudly. Most people in the common room looked at us curiously. It wasn't even that funny but we couldn't stop. A second later I heard George and Fred burst out in laughter. We got up and went back to the fire place but this time instead on sitting next to Fred shred sat on Fred's lap. she looked at me to see if I cared and I just shrugged. I really didn't care; after all I trusted Fred and knew shred could take care of herself.

It was handled really well but I couldn't help making a joke about it just to make Fred uncomfortable, if that was possible.

"Now Fred." I started in a serious voice he looked at me slightly weary. " I have to talk with you." He looked a little uncomfortable now I was trying hard not to laugh now." I would like you to state your intentions with my _best friend _" I said the last words suggestively so he would get that I meant sister. He blushed a bit.

"oh um.." he didn't get to finish cause me, George and shred all burst out laughing.

"hay, what's so funny?" Fred said a little annoyed.

"y-your f-fa-face." Shred said while still laughing. Then we all started laughing harder.

"I mean… um well. You know what I mean." said shred at Fred's annoyed look. She started to blush now and her hair was turning red.

"Do I?" Fred said jokingly." I'm sure I'll need you show me what you mean." He said almost suggestively. I could see where this was going and decided to intervene.

"Yeh. Stop right there. For the sake of my sanity please stop there." I said they both laughed at my disgusted look.

"Come on you need to keep studying we have charms and defense against the dark arts test tomorrow. There the last two exams." She said.

"Yes. This time tomorrow OWL's will be over and it's party time." George added. We all laughed and went back to studying.

**Okay not that long but not really short it's 1,****500 words. Any way plz review. Also I would just like to thank any one who has either reviewed or added this story to fav/alerts lists. It makes me feel good!!**

**I've finished writing chapter ****7 now. Just have to edit.**

**Love**

**Twilight4eva13 **


	7. Shred ,secret and flint

A/N: I an completely peeved

**A/N: I an completely peeved. I wrote this chapter 2 weeks ago and it's disappeared. So I have re-writen it.**

HARRY POV

I waited outside the great hall for Shred to finish her last OWL's. I saw her walk out looking bored and annoyed.

"How did it go?" I asked hoping she did well.

"I was completely and utterly bored. I have done the OWL's before. So how was your DADA exam?" she asked not looking very interested.

"Actually it was quite fun." She chuckled. Then Fred came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered something in her ear. She turned red and her hair went bright orange. This was the first time I had ever seen her embarrassed.

"You didn't…" she hit him on the back of the head. Hard.

"Ow I was just pointing it out. You're the one who wore the skirt." This mad her go redder and hit him again.

"Shut up, and it's not like I have control of the school uniform. I just wear it." She said angrily in a whisper.

I just burst out laughing.

"Well any way I have to go. I got something to do. I'll be back soon." She said before turning and walking off. I turned and sat with Ron and Hermione.

SHRED POV

I walked around the castle. I was pissed off. I turned and saw Flint. I walked towards him.

"What's your problem, Flint? Spreading rumours about me." I stated angrily. He just laughed.

"Oh, that. Well it was all good fun now wasn't it." He knew he was getting me angry. I may be tough but I as I stared at him I felt a sense of fear. Fear for the madness in his eyes.

"What do you want you scum." I shouted. He seemed to get serious now.

"Well I've already said it. I want you." He said. I scoffed. "Well then you must feel some liking to me after all I'm supposed to be most like my cousin." he said mockingly. I just got confused.

"What the bloody hell are you on about." I shouted getting frustrated.

"Oh you know. Derek figgui. He went to Salem." I visibly pale. Not him i was just starting to forget."Oh, I see you remember him."

"You! You're sick! Both of you." I started to say a hex but he got me first.

" _geryad derium._" I felt a pain in my chest and collapsed panting. He just laughed.

"_Stupify._" I heard lee shout. I felt arms enclose around me.

"Shred are you alright." I Fred said frantically.

"Oh. My. God. Shred what did he do?" I blinked tears away.

"Guys I'm fine. Seriously." I stated.

"Well I doubt that." I just rolled my eyes.

"Harry go! You need to be there for Hagrid. GO" I said forcefully.

"Ok. Then but I won't be out late." He said before walking away.

"so what was that about?" lee asked. i turned to him.

"huh...oh nothing just flint getting on my nerves." i said trying to pass it off as nothing. lee believed it and dropped the subject. but fred looked at me in a way that said he would ask later.

**A/N: ok sorry it took so long as i said before i lost this chapter. plz review. love you all!! have already finished the next chapter it's really long cause it has to be all in one chappy.**

** love**

** twilight4eva13**


	8. padfoot ?

A/N: thanks for reading tryin g not to make this long plz review

**THANK YOU ****harry-potters-sister**** !!**

**A/N: thanks for reading trying I'm not to make this long plz review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter and friends (or enemies.)Except Shred.**

**THANKS TO:**

**Sar-star (your awsom.)**

**Bip-Bop-Boop**

**teacher123**

**Dark Yellow Dino**

**Sk8terGurl315**

**Katie**

**Rashkan the Deathless******

**blueyblonde**

**Sara**

**just written**

**Jasmine**

HARRY POV

I met up with Ron and Hermione and we walked to Hagrids hut under the invisibility cloak. It was getting to be a tight fit since Ron had grown a lot. We walked to the door and knocked. Hagrid answered the door anxiously.

"It's us." I whispered to him and stepped into the house. Inside we took off the cloak and sat down. Hermione went to help Hagrid make tea because he was shaking badly since in an hour it was Buckbeaks execution.

Hagrid accidentally knocked over a pot and cracked it. Hermione was in the cupboard looking for the spare one. When se got it out and opened it she gave a small shriek.

"It's Scabbers. See Ron Crookshanks didn't kill him." She handed Ron the rat which he prom ply stuck in his pocket.

Hermione and Hagrid were talking about the execution when he mentioned that Dumbledore was coming to support him.

"Well be there too Hagrid." I added.

"You will do not such thing. Bad enough having you out now. In fact you guys shouldn't be here especially you Harry." He ushered us out of the hut and we put the cloak on and walked back up the path to the castle.

From here we could only see the axe being raised and dropped and the crows all flying away from it. Hermione started to sob into Ron's shoulder I put a hand on her back reassuringly.

Just then scabbers bit Ron's finger and tried to run away. Ron ran after it and finally grabbed it about ten meters In front of the Whomping willow.

Ron looked up and his eyes widened in horror at something behind us.

"It's the grim." He shouted. He turned just in time to se a huge black dog knock me and Hermione to the ground then it took of at Ron and grabbed him by the leg dragging him down into an opening at the base of the Whomping willow. Crookshanks had tapped a root to make the tree freeze until had gotten in. I heard a sickening crack that I suspected had something to do with Ron's leg.

I went to follow him when Hermione stopped me.

"Harry look what tree it is, were going to have be careful." But just as she said that Crookshanks went and taped her feet on a root making the tree sit absolutely still. We rushed into the passage After Crookshanks.

It went down a long passage. Then we turned into a dusty old house.

"Harry we're in the shrieking shack aren't we?" I agreed. Then we turned into a bedroom. It looked as if an animal ad attacked it. Te furniture was all scratched and had chunks missing. More importantly though was that on the bed was an extremely pale Ron holding scabbers.

"Harry, no it's a trap. It's him he's an anamgus." Ron shouted pointing to the door behind us we turned to see it swing closed showing behind it was Sirius Black. His hair messy and his face pale, waxy and thin. His skin stretched tight over his bones.

"_Expelliarmus_" he croaked pointing Ron's wand at us. Mine and Hermione's wands shot out of our hands and Black caught them. He took a step closer is eyes fixed on Harry.

"I thought you'd come to help your friend. He whispered hoarsely. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful…it will make this easier…"

The taunt was repeating it's self around my brain as if Black had yelled it out. Anger erupted in Harry's chest replacing the fear. I wanted to hurt him to…to kill. Without knowing what I was doing. I started forwards but there were two pairs of hands grabbing me and held me back.

"No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper. Ron however spoke to Black.

"If you want to kill Harry you'll have to kill us too!" he said. Still the effort of standing up had drained him of still more colour and he swayed slightly as he spoke.

Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes.

"Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear me?" he said weakly clutching Harry painfully tight. "you'll have to kill all three of us!"

"There'll only be one murder tonight." Said Black and is grin widened.

"Why's that." I spat." didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew…what's the matter. Gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry!" Hermione whimpered." Be quiet!"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Hermione and Ron's restraint and lunged forward –



SECRET POV

Harry had forgotten magic – he had forgotten that he was a sort skinny thirteen year old, whereas Black was a tall, full grown man. All Harry knew was that he wanted to hurt Black as badly as he could and that he didn't care how much e got hurt in return.

Sirius didn't raise the wands. I knew he wouldn't. He is smarter than that. Harry grabbed Sirius's right wrist forcing the wands away. Then he punched Sirius in the face. Then they both fell backwards into the wall.

Hermione started to scream running towards them. Ron did the same yelling. Ten there was a flash as the wands in Sirius's hand sent jets of sparks which almost hit Harry. Harry continued to hit Sirius. Hard.

But Sirius's free hand went to Harry's throat. I wanted to intervene but I knew it was the wrong time.

"No." he hissed. "I've waited too long." He tightened his fingers Harry started to choke. When Hermione went forward and kicked his. Sirius let go with a grunt.

I felt every blow of the fight as if I was the one getting hit or choking. Ron dived at Sirius's wand hand at Sirius dropped them.

He got up and saw his wand went towards it when Hermione's bloody cat attacked him. Harry yelled.

The cat's claws sunk into Harry's arm. I winced. He managed to get the cat off but then the cat went for Harry's wand.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Harry roared. And he kicked the cat away. Harry grabbed his wand and turned around. "Get out of the way!" he shouted. At Ron and Hermione.

They stepped aside Hermione grabbing there wands. Ron dumped him self on the bed, panting.

Sirius was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking nearer. His wand pointed at Sirius's heart. The cat jumped on to Sirius's chest.

I couldn't stand it I ran forward in front of Sirius. "NO DON'T."

"Shred what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron asked staring at her like she was crazy.

"Don't hurt him please. He's my god father." I begged. Sirius put a hand to my shoulder and tried to push me away.

"Don't do this shred, not for me." He stated softly.

"What do you mean he's your god father? He's Harry's godfather." Hermione stated like I was dumb. Hermione hadn't been very happy about me hanging out with Harry, she thought I was a bad influence.

"She's my sister." Harry said off handedly.

They stared at us like were mad. Then Sirius pushed me to the side. Harry seeing the opportunity stepped forward pointing the wand into Sirius's chest. I whined. "Haaaarry."

"Going to kill me Harry?" he asked.

"You killed me parents." He stated angrily.

The Sirius being the dumb guilty man he is said." I don't deny it, but if you knew the whole story-"

"The whole story?" he spat out furiously." You sold my parents out to voldamort!"

"You've got to listen to me, you'll regret it if you don't…you don't understand." He whispered.

"I understand more than you think." He said shaking. "You never heard her did you?' My mum…trying to stop Voldemort killing me…and you did that…you did it."

"I heard it!" I stated loudly." All the time that's why I learned the patronus charm. It sucks but I'm not going to kill anyone for it." He ignored this.

He was frozen with his wand pointing to Sirius's heart. Then there were muffled foot steps from downstairs.

"WERE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly." WERE UP HERE –SIRIUS BLACK QUICK!"

Sirius made a startled movement that almost dislodged the cat. The foot steps were coming closer. I watched Harry hoping he couldn't do it.

Lupin came in with his wand raised. I hide in the shadows. His eyes darted around taking in every thing.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Lupin shouted. Harry's wand shot up and Lupin caught it. Same with the two Hermione had. He moved into the room staring at Sirius.

Harry just stood there. Lupin spoke, in an odd voice that shook with suppressed emotion.

"Where is he, Sirius?" even I was confused by this. Slowly black raised his hand to Ron.

"But then…"Lupin muttered, staring at black. "…Why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless –"Lupin's eyes widened "-Unless he was the one…unless you switched…without telling me?"

Very slowly, Sirius nodded. Lupin lowered his wand pulled Sirius to his feet and embraced him like a brother. I grinned and jumped.

"YES!" I pounded my fist in the air jumping from the shadows Lupin saw me and smiled softly.

"I'm guessing you knew about this then?" Lupin asked.

"Of course she did she's been living in my family house." Black said also grinning.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted but was interrupted by Hermione.

"I trusted you. I kept your secret. Harry don't trust him! He's a werewolf. He wants you dead too and he helped black into the castle." She shouted.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione." he said." Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead…" An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf.

Ron made an effort to get up, but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made towards him but Ron gasped." _Get away from me, werewolf!_"

Lupin stopped dead.

"SHUT UP RON, YOU PRAT." I yelled.

With obvious effort, Lupin turned around to Hermione and said," How long have you known?"

"Ages," she whispered." since I did professor Snape's essay…"

"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He set that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant. Did check the Luna chart and realize that I was always ill at full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into a moon when it saw me?"

"Both" Hermione answered.

Lupin forced a laugh. "you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

"I'm not," she whispered. "If I'd been cleverer, I'd have told every one what you are!"

"But they know." Said Lupin. "At least the staff does."

"IF you haven't been helping him then how did you know that we were here?" Asked Harry suspiciously.

"the map." Lupin said. "the marauder's map. I was in my office examining it-"

"you know how to work it?" Harry asked.

"Of course I know how to work it." Said Lupin waving his hand impatiently." I helped write it. I'm Moony – that was my friend's nickname for me in school."

"You _wrote _-?"

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you would try to sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right?"

"Yer. They did." I answered. He looked at me smiling.

"Ok then we will explain to you the story of how your parents were betrayed, not by Sirius but by no." he started.

Then there was some foot steps from up stairs. We all looked up. Then Snape burst through the door. I hid before he saw me.

"Well, well I knew you were helping black Lupin. Wonder how Dumbledore will take this. I guess two men will be getting the kiss tonight." He said but before he could raise his hand I had raised and shouted with all my magic and energy.

"_Stupefy._" Snape was knocked back into the wall. Hermione gasped.

"You attacked a teacher." She sounded horrified. I just rolled my eyes.

Lupin started to tell the story of how peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents. I already knew so I zoned out till they turned Ron's' rat into a man. I instantly knew who it was. I screamed and stepped forward. He saw me and reached up towards me and Harry.

"You survived. Oh, you look so much like your parents. At this I screamed again and my knees threatened to give way in the pain and agony of the betrayal.

"Get away from them. You dare speak of there parents to them." Sirius said stepping forward and kicking worm tail away from us.

"you should have known if Voldamort didn't kill you we would." Lupin said. Harry shouted then.

"NO, if he dies so does the truth. We'll take him to the castle." I bound him in ropes and went to help Ron. who still looked green. We started up the tunnel to the Whomping willow. Lupin was in front with Hermione and Ron. I was back next to Harry and Sirius.

Sirius was flouting Snape in front of us. Snape's head was hitting the roof but Sirius obviously didn't care. Wormtail was in front of Snape. Shred had him dragging across the floor with her left hand also not caring about injury to him.

When we got out side every thing got out of control. Lupin started changing under the moon. Wormtail escaped. Snape woke up.

All are very bad things.

Sirius changed and to Lupin and tried to fight him away from us. Snape came in front of us looking shocked. Lupin finally ran into the forest. Sirius, injured from the fight, walked towards the lake. Harry ran after him. I was going when I tripped. The air was knocked out of my lungs. By the time I could get up I felt coldness go through me. There were dementors surrounding the lake and about twenty coming towards me. I tried the patronus charm. It only half worked. I tried once more and it came out half-formed. I ran and the demontors were distracted with my patronus.

I ran into the castle still dizzy from the fall. I ran through a hall till I tripped again. This time I looked down and noticed I had tripped over a glass ball that had rolled down from miss. Trelawney's tower.

Now don't get me wrong I'm not a seer. Oh no, definitely not, but I have been known to be able to look into crystal balls and see my brothers future. So I pulled it close to my face and stared really hard and saw….

**A/N: I finished this before I posted chapter 7. I waited till. I got a few reviews first before uploading.**

**I have to say… pathetic. Out of the 1030 peepz who read this story only 10 reviews. PLEASE JUST REVIEW. I don't care if it's just a "oh it's alright." Or a "don't really like it." And I love the "IT'S THE BEST PLZ WRITE MORE." Cause they make my write more. **

**It's a proven fact if you review I feel happy peepz are reading it so I start writing more.**


	9. escape and OMG ur what?

A/N: great response

**A/N: great response. I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT.**

_Now don't get me wrong I'm not a seer. Oh no, definitely not, but I have been known to be able to look into crystal balls and see my brothers future. So I pulled it close to my face and stared really hard and saw…._

_Harry was in the hospital wing he and Hermione disappeared…Harry and Hermione were behind the pumpkin patch watching Buckbeak… They were in the forest with Buckbeak… they were flying with Sirius to the astronomy tower… Sirius was flying off…._

It ended and I gasped. Harry was going to save Sirius. I had to help. I grabbed my broom and ran to the forest and took my time turner out. I went to an hour earlier. I set myself behind a tree and waited…

HARRY POV.

Hermione had taken me back in time. We had saved Buckbeak and were walking in the forest.

We sat down in the forest waiting for Sirius to be taken so we could save him. We heard a rustling from our right. I turned and saw a shoe poking out from a tree. I instantly recognize as shreds purple converses- a muggle shoe brand she was fond of.

"shred? What are you doing here." She stepped out looking sheepish.

"Hi Harry. I was just here to help you." Hermione looked as if she was about to have a fit. " oh I know your from the future. I saw it. Don't worry." Then she pulled out a purple broom.

"What's that?" I asked staring at it.

"Well it's my broom. It's like a fire bolt but not as fast. It was made by a friend of the people I was staying with at Salem. They thought I would like it. It doesn't really look that good but it's an ok broom." She said in a small voice. I just chuckled at her.

We waited through every thing. When wormtail escaped we had to hold Harry from attacking him. Then they went to the lake. Me and Harry followed slightly Hermione warning us not to be seen.

"um… Shred the people who scared away the dementors, well…. I think they were are parents." I waited for her to say I was crazy. She just looked thoughtful her hair was turning orange again.

"How interesting." She stated. As the dementors came I was looking at shred out of the corner of my eye also waiting for my parents. Shred really did look like mum did. Then an idea hit me. At the same time shred turned with wide eyes.

"Oh my god. You…me…we." With out saying anything we grabbed each others hands and walked up to the lake opposite myself and Sirius. They were just about to take out his soul. I raised my wand when she raised her left hand having forgotten her wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM." We shouted. Two stags burst from us. They ran the dementors away. Both myself and Sirius on the other side of the lake passed out. We waited hidden till snape came conjured two stretchers and bound Sirius taking them to the castle.

We walked back to a shocked Hermione beaming.

Harry and Hermione got on Buckbeak and I got on my broom. We flew up to the window to see Sirius sitting in a chair. Shred unlocked the window.

"Sirius you tosser hurry up." She said jokingly to him. Hermione rolled her eyes. Sirius turned shocked and grinned when he saw us.

He ran up to us and we helped him onto Buckbeak. I jumped onto shreds broom because Buckbeak seemed to be taking the weight badly. When we got to the astronomy tower we all jumped off.

"Thank you" Sirius said solemnly. Shred rolled her eyes.

She went and hugged him tightly.

"Please can I come and see you over the summer?" she asked. He looked down cast.

"I'll see. You might have to let me into my mothers place. I think she blocked it from me." He stated. Shred laughed.

"Nah the house is yours. But she gave me a load of money since I couldn't get to mine and Harry's volt." She smiled softly.

"Good bye Harry, Hermione and pa-"

"NOOOOO!!" she yelled blocking Sirius's mouth. "Don't you dare!! Harry doesn't know it." He just laughed. He jumped on Buckbeak and waved before flying away.

Shred hugged me. "do you think we'll se him soon?" she asked.

"I hope so." I answered. Then Hermione and me had to run back to the hospital wing.

SHRED POV

I waited in the hall for Dumbledore to come so I could get in the hospital and see Harry.

He rounded the corner with a very angry snape and an off put looking fudge.

"It was Potter and shred whatever her last name is." Snape was ranting. Dumbledore looked slightly amused.

" I'm sure it wasn't, Harry has been in the hospital wing." He answered. They all saw me and stopped. Only Dumbledore didn't look surprised. I put a confused look on my face.

"what's wrong sir?" innocently. Dumbledore looked amused.

"well it would seem Sirius Black has gotten away." I put on a look of shock.

"But how?" I asked.

"yes, how indeed. Now what were you doing standing around here?" Snape said suspiciously.

"well you see, I have been waiting for them to let me into the hospital wing to see Harry." I answered promptly. Snape raised his eyebrow.

"and how did you know he was in here?" he asked

"well I saw him being carried in from the window of my dormitory. So I hurried down here." Snape now looked really annoyed.

Dumbledore opened the door and I did a good show of running up to Harry and hugging him tightly.

"Oh Harry I was so worried." At this he looked confused. " I saw snape carrying you in on a stretcher from the window. I was worried you would be hurt."

"Can't... breath… shred." He gasped out. I let go and turned to Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked impressed at my acting skills and Ron was just staring at me.

" Is it true?" he asked. I didn't get what he meant. "About you and Harry being related." He went on. Harry and I paled. The minister and snape stared at us.

"Um… well. Sort of." I answered realizing that they would figure it out soon any way. Snape seemed to realize it.

"YOU'RE PB Potter?!" he stated loudly. I heard some gasps and turned. There was Fred and George standing with Lee, Katie, Neville and Seamus. My hair turned bright red.

"You told them." Fred stated.

"What… your related to Harry…" Seamus seemed confused.

"Why didn't you say.." Katie asked.

"That is so weird. But still so wicked." Lee commented.

Neville just shrugged. "I already knew." We all turned to look at him. I stared in wonder.

"How?" I asked.

"Well I have a photo of my parents and me when I was a baby, we are at the potters house and I'm next to Harry and shred is getting held by her parents. It says her real name on it too." Neville said.

I stared at him.

"Wait so you know shreds real name? What is it?" Harry said eagerly.

"Wait you don't know either?" Fred said surprised.

"I am afraid that Miss Potter would like to leave her first name anonymous, we must respect that." Dumbledore said. We jumped having forgotten that he and the minister were there.

"I won't tell any one." Neville said strongly. I ran and hugged him.

'THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU." I shouted. Then let go and stood with Fred.

"Well this has been an eventful night. Now if everyone here could please keep who shred is a secret for her own safety. I would be grateful." Dumbledore said every \one nodded. "Now off to bed I would say."

**A/N: ok I'm happy with this. Only a couple of chapters left. Maybe 3 chapters. I want to know if I should write a sequel. I have all the ideas but im not sure. Plz tell me in a review.**

**Love**

**Twilight4eva13(fred4eva13)**


	10. the final

**A/N: ok so it'sthe final chapter, i didn't mean for it to be but it was just time. i made this chapter really long instead of having another one. i hope to have a sequel up soon. i have already started on it but i'm not sure if i will post it or not plz tell my in a review. i have writen loads of diffrent versions cause i couldn't make up my mind. so i just wrote all my ideas and am judging what flows better and will hold my intrest.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I was sitting at the Gryffindore table sulkily. Lupin had o quite his job because Snape had told his house that he was werewolf. Also there was news frenzy about Sirius's escape and somehow my name had gotten into it as a victim, which had caused people to speculate who I was because no one knows who I am.

I was miserable. That wasn't the worst part though. This summer I was hoping I would be staying at the black house talking to the portrait of Sirius's mother (an odd woman but she had taken a liking to me and had been quite nice to me, more than she liked Sirius himself.) and having Sirius over to catch up with my god father. Dumbledore unfortunately had, had other ideas and was sending me to the Weasleys to stay. Until I am of age. Yippee. I love the Weasleys but I missed Sirius and his mother.

That's why I am currently walking to Proff. Dumbledore's office to ask if he will let me leave for a week, once I have turned 16.

I stopped at the stone gargoyle. "Mars Bar." The gargoyle jumped aside and I ascended the staircase. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I walked in and sat down in a chair in front of professor Dumbledore's desk. He smiled kindly at me.

"Hello Ms Potter, what brings you here." He said.

"Well-"I started before I was interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Ah, SHRED! That's where I had seen your troublemaking face before. You live in my family's' house. You get on well with Grenier the mad woman." I turned around and grinned. There was a portrait of a man in slitherin coloured robes.

"You call her mad, at least I don't hide in portraits eavesdropping when you know that we don't mind you listening in." I smirked. He looked a little embarrassed.

"Yes well. Any no. You are not staying in my house for the summer by your self. That house is scary it's self and any thing in it could kill you." he stated smugly.

"Who said that's what I was going to ask?" I shot back.

"After seeing you attached to that place how could you not try to get back there? I mean, you're crazy for liking it there but that's not the point." He finished almost a caring expression on his face.

I huffed in defeat. Dumbledore smiled apologetically at me. "I am sorry but it is only for your safety." He said calmly. I nodded still a little saddened. He then set me off to finish packing before the feast.

I was sitting in the compartment staring at Harry, who was across me looking a bit unhappy. I was too but Harry had more reason to be. He was not just leaving his home but his sister and going to stay with a family of muggles that treated him like dirt. I was staying at the Weasleys, one of the warmest, happiest and most happy place I have ever known.

I leaned back into Fred (who's lap I was currently sitting in.)

"Harry, this sucks! I'm going to miss you so much. You have to write, ok? Cause if you don't I will hex you, brother or not. Fred knows from experience that my hexes aren't just embarrassing but also painful." I told him.

"Excruciatingly so." Fred added wincing at the memory. I just chuckled.

I heard a tapping at the window and saw what looked like a ball of fluff with two letters outside the window. At closer inspection I noticed it was in fact an owl. I let it in and it dropped a letter in Harry's lap and one in my lap. Then it started whizzing in circles above our heads obviously happy with it's self.

I looked at the letter in my lap and immediately recognized the scrawl on the envelope. I jumped up excitedly.

Then plopped myself on Ron's lap on the other side of the carriage. He was sitting next to Harry and Hermione.

"Hay!" said Fred looking slightly annoyed I just impatiently waved him with my hand and ripped open the letter.

_Dear Shred,_

_I am alive and well, I know you've been worried. Just like Lilly would have been. I have heard that you are not going to my mothers' house to stay this summer, good. I don't like you alone and that house is filled with unsafe objects. Have fun at the Weasleys I will send you letter during the summer so you know I'm ok. Enjoy your summer. Also tell Fred that I approve. As for how I know? Well I can read you like a book, Fred I really lucky to have you. Also if he does anything stupid, I personally will give him a visit. Make sure Harry is ok. He is stuck with the muggles. I'm sure molly and Arthur and molly wouldn't mind having him stay for a while. I bet they've already thought about it. Stay out of trouble and watch Harry. The item in the bag is a present, for missing all those birthdays and Christmas's._

_Love,_

_Snuffles._

_P.S. the owl is Ron's since his rat is er… unavailable. _

I looked up and smirked. " Well that owl is yours Ron. It suits you." He looked at me in confusion until Harry showed him his letter. A look of understanding crossed his face. Then he did something very odd. He grabbed the owl and held him out to Crookshanks. I immediately cracked up laughing followed by Harry and Hermione. The twins looked confused. Once Crookshanks had deemed the owl real Ron started to play with it. I shoved the letter in the envelope and stuck it in the pocket of my jacket. Then I hoped of Ron and went back to Fred.

"So who's the letter from?" Fred asked. I smiled and turned to him.

"Oh just a distant family member, wishing us a good summer. He is very important to me and he um, found out about you and me. He was just giving his approval." I said smiling happily. Before giving him a small peck on the lips. He smiled them happy that I was.

"Really, He's over protective I would have thought he would have wanted to kill Fred." Harry stated looking amazed. I grinned.

"Well, Padfoot said he would give Fred a visit if he hurt me. He also said to keep you in line and …" I trailed off thinking. I pulled out the envelope and tipped it upside down. A fine silver chain fell into my hand there wasan amethyst hanging from it. It had a small tag attached to it. It read:

_This was your mothers',_

_She would want you to have it._

_James and me gave it to her in seventh year._

_Keep it safe. _

It was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. A tear rolled down my face. I felt a warn hand gently wipe it away. I looked to Fred. I couldn't find the right words so just rested my head in the crook of his neck. I breathed in deeply, relaxing.

I stepped off the plat form with Harry. Fred and George had gone to put the trunks in the car. We were not going strait to the burrow. Fred, George and I were going to Diagon ally for dinner and I had to buy some things. I walked through the barrier with him to see the Dursley's looking impatient standing waiting for Harry. We walked to them. Petunia was looking at me apprehensively.

"Who's this?" Vernon barked at Harry.

"This is shred." He said obviously not caring what they thought. I on the other hand wanted to make a nice impression.

"It's Bella actually. It's lovely to meet you. This must be Dudley he is 15 right?" I said turning my attention to the large boy. I of course knew that Dudley was 13 like Harry.

"He's 13 actually." Petunia said.

" Oh really? He looks so mature." I knew complimenting Dudley would give me some credit.

"Yes he is isn't he? He's a fine young boy. So who are you?" Petunia said. I smiled sweetly at her.

"I am Harry's sister. I went to a school in France until now. So I only just met him. It was a normal school of course." I said bringing out a slight French accent into my voice. I had in fact stayed in France for a little while but not that long.

The Dursley's all looked shocked. I smiled again. " Any way it was lovely meeting you but I better be off. Fred will be worried." I turned to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you Harry, you're the best brother ever." then more quietly I whispered. " If they give you any trouble, just tell them who your godfather is. See if you can't scare them a bit. Sirius would love it." I felt Harry grin. I pulled back tears in my eyes.

"Have a good summer. Maybe you can come stay with me later. If it's alright with aunt petunia and uncle Vernon." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked off.

I found Fred and we went to the Leaky cauldron. Then into Diagon ally. When we got there we walked into the bank. I went into three volts. First was a small one number 4398. It had 40 galleons in it that I had been given by the foster family I stayed with while at Salem. I pulled them all out and put them in a pouch and into my shoulder bag.

Then into Grenier Blacks account shed a couple of tears then. I grabbed some personal things; a ring with reddish-black stone that had a star in it. A small green book (it was known as the book of answers.) and some other things I thought would be nice to wear.

Then I went into Harry and my vault. I grabbed enough galleons for the next year, not wanting to come back here, as I hated the carts. Then I had all the items in my shoulder bag – luckily Hermione and I charmed it to be bigger on the inside than it was on the outside charmed it. I quickly got back to outside the bank feeling a little sick, I lent on Fred. He patted me on the back understandingly. It was odd how I could ride fast and turning corners easily and never feel sick but those carts…Urgh.

We went to the leaky cauldron. We sat down and ordered.

"Guess what?" I asked rummaging through my bag.

"What?" they both answered at the same time. Making me smile.

"This summer we are making some pranking items for your future joke shop. Funded by… my ex-foster parents. They said to spend it on something that makes me smile and you two's jokes and pranks do so…" I threw the pouch of galleons on the table. They stared at it.

"It's forty galleons, don't argue it's not my money. They were an odd couple they loved jokes once they heard about you they wanted my to spend it with you guys. I can't think of a more fitting way to do that." I said. The both grinned. We spent the rest of the night talking about product ideas.

At about 1am we left and went home by floo powder. As we arrived home we walked in to the twins room. I was supposed to give Mrs. Weasley a letter telling her that I was to stay with them. I knew it would be all right because I got a letter from Mrs. Weasley inviting me to stay every year.

So she didn't know I was here yet. She was asleep so I couldn't get a made up. I got changed in the bathroom to boxers and a singlet. I walked back into the twins' room to find them both shirt-less in only PJ pants. I went and sat on Fred's bed.

"Nighty-night." I said and lye down next to Fred. They didn't seem to mind so I closed my eyes letting sleep envelope me expecting my usual nightmares to happen. For some odd reason as I lye down next to Fred I felt a peaceful sleep enclose my mind.

——————————————————————————————————

FRED POV

I woke up with a warm feeling. I had slept really well that night. I was still only half awake and didn't want to get up yet. I suddenly became aware of a hand on my chest. How odd. Wait…

What would shred think… wait I remember it is shred. Ok so she shouldn't care.

I popped one eyelid open and gazed down at her. Her hand was on my chest and her head was on my shoulder. She was lying on her stomach but her head was turned so she was looking up at me. She was smiling in her sleep. God, she looked so gorgeous. She was perfect and she could take a joke and give on back. I was relaxed completely, the sort of feeling you have when you forget something really important and just think of the good happening…

I heard a click; before I could even open my eyes I heard it.

Mum.

"FREDERICK WEASLEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE." She screamed. I opened my eyes just as shred did. She turned and slowly sat up next to me, who had immediately snapped up.

She blinked a few times confused. Then she looked right slowly then left slowly taking every thing in.

A look of mild interest came on her face as she stared straight ahead.

"Hhmm, unexpected." She said lightly. Then she stood up quite quickly looking preppy. Her hair turned such a bright orange colour. She skipped towards her trunk opened it quickly pulling out a few items before skipping towards the door she stopped just in front of Mum. Then she quickly hugged Mum and waltzing around humming as she went. Then I herd the bathroom door close.

Mum turned to star at my shocked and angrily.

"I'm not sure what you did last night Fred but I am not happy with you. I will be nice to her and civil during breakfast but I want an explanation. Soon. I brought you up better than this." She said in a forced calm as if accepting everything.

"But mum, we weren't… we just got home late and didn't want to make up a bed. I thought you'd get it. I mean come on shreds-" mum cut me off.

"Don't you dare bring shred into this. I won't have it. She was your sister and you will not say that _she_ was more to you than shred." She stated angrily before turning and marching down stairs.

It took me a moment to figure out what mum meant. Wait… she didn't recognize shred. I guess shred had changed a lot. She was taller and now had a much mores shapely body. Last time we saw her she was twelve and still a kid. If it weren't for the hair and her being an enchantress (wand less magic) I wouldn't have guessed who it was. I laughed freely. Then I got dressed. George was already up and at breakfast.

Then shred came skipping into the room. Also with her hair back to it's black but with red highlights. She skipped over and gave me a kiss before grabbing my hand and running down the stair towards the kitchen like when we were kids.

"Hurry up Fred." She whined as I slowed from running.

"Why? Mums not gonna run out of breakfast." I said. Her eyes widened.

" I hadn't thought of that. What if she _did_ run out of breaky? It would be a catastrophe." With that she tightened her grip on my hand and dragged me into the kitchen running. When she got to the kitchen she dropped my hand and dropped into the seat that she used to sit in as we grew up.

"Morn' Mum what's for breaky?" she asked happily. Mum looked a little annoyed that she was speaking like that but answered curtly any way.

"Bacon and eggs."

Shred noticed that mum sounded annoyed and her face fell.

"What's wrong Mrs. Weasley, I thought you'd be happy to have me hear. Why aren't you?" she sounded like a very upset 5 year old about to have a tantrum.

"What do you?" Mrs. Weasley said frantic by shreds attitude.

Shred stood up. "Well, you invite me every year and I finally could come, but I get here and you just seem angry at me." She said worriedly. She started chewing on her thumb like she used to when we were kids.

"Dear, I'm sorry but I've never met you before." She said trying to be nice while really thinking shred was insane. She turned to me. " Fred please explain it to her. I got a really good idea and smirked. I turned to shred grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye solemnly.

"Well, I think what mum means is that she doesn't love you any more or want you because your too much trouble and that you are to girly for this house hold." I started solemnly. " Or she doesn't realize that your shred." I finished smiling. Then pulled my hand away just before shred was caught in a massive bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, shred dear why didn't you tell me. Oh I've missed you so much. Are you back at Hogwarts? I'm so happy. You could have sent some warning but you know your always welcome here beautiful." Then she stepped back holding shred at arms length. She tutted. " Your too slim." She paused before smiling a motherly smile at shred. " You aren't my child any more, you're a lady. A very beautiful one! Oh you have grown so much."

I spent the days joking and inventing with the twins flying with Ron and Ginny and having smart conversations and debates with Percy. Although Percy wasn't that fun and got annoyed when you won. The best part was that the quitich cup was coming up and Harry was coming. Then we are going to go back to Hogwarts for my sixth and Harry's forth year. We hadn't told Mrs Weasley about Fred and me yet. We thought we might wait till Hogwarts then send her a letter. If she sent us a howler at least it would be over with quickly. That's _If_ she was angry. She'd probably be really shocked.

Now I'm watching an owl fly away to Harry to tell him what's been happening. I miss him so much. Also I hadn't told anyone else about me being a potter. I want Harry there when I do. I mentioned it in the letter. I would see Harry soon and get to have a really good sixth year.

Hopefully…

**THIS IS THE END.NOOOOOOOOO!! i hope to have a sequel ut only if you want it. tell me if you do. i won't be putting more than the trailer up for the next week cause i have to some how do something wth my other story that lost my interest. hope to see you soon in the sequel.**

**Yay now i can change status to complete YAY!!**

love

twilight4eva13 / fred4eva13 (Sashi)


	11. sequel

_I walked up to the door. I was not really nervous but a little afraid. Fred squeezed my hand. I smiled. As I stopped in front of the door I took a deep breath._

_"Here goes nothing." I murmured. I lifted my knuckles and knocked on the door. I heard a faint shout of._

the summer is here and harry is coming to the burrow to stay. theres a quittich worl cup being hosted in england, and percy won't shut up about his ministry official bissnes.

Harry's forth year at hogwarts what could happen. add in Shred, fred and george and anything could happen.

_"Why didn't shred get a beard?"i asked._

_"UM..cause she's a girl?" he answered... _

**A/N: ok i have finnally decided on what is going to happen in this story.**

**AND YES... shred's name will be revieled. also read my story not just his sister and it will be showed about a week earlier. plz go read: Not as unexpected sister it's the seqeal.**


End file.
